kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Secret of Helheim's Fruits
is the fourteenth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It features the debut of Kamen Riders Duke, Sigurd, and Marika. Synopsis After Hase transforms into an Inves, Gaim tries to take him out before he can do much damage but finds it difficult to harm someone who he believes is still human inside. Meanwhile, Baron does his best to combat Zangetsu Shin but is overcome by Kurokage Troopers and captured. And Mitsuzane, who realizes his brother is their foe the white Armored Rider, infiltrates the Yggdrasill Corporation headquarters on his own to see what is truly going on. Plot Hase flees after transforming into the Hekija Inves and Gaim pursues him while Baron confronts Zangetsu Shin by himself. Refraining from killing a human, Kouta corners Hase who barely returns to human form, although still under the fruit's effects and attacks Kouta before escaping. Meanwhile, Zangetsu Shin defeats Baron and Kaito is captured by the Yggdrasill Corporation's Kurokage Troopers. Kouta returns to Team Gaim's base and when Mai and the others ask him about what is happening, he claims that he cannot explain the situation at the moment and leaves to keep searching for Hase. The next day, Takatora returns home briefly and Mitch hides inside his car to infiltrate the Yggdrasill Corporation's facility. Hase appears at Drupers, and after trying to eat the fruits there, he attacks Rica, but Rat gets hurt trying to protect her, and after Hase flees, he is taken to the hospital. Elsewhere, Mitsuzane witnesses a meeting between Sid and Takatora who discuss the mass production of the Genesis Drivers before they are informed of Hase's location and leave in a hurry. When Mitsuzane enters the room and searches the research files, he watches a video of Ryoma explaining how any organisms that eat a Helheim Forest fruit has its DNA rewritten and is transformed into an Inves. In another video, Mitsuzane discovers, much to his horror, that Yuya Sumii ate fruit and transformed into the Byakko Inves that Gaim destroyed months ago. Meanwhile, Gaim tries to calm down Hase with no success until Zangetsu Shin appears, accompanied by three other New Generation Riders using Genesis Drivers. One of the other Riders, New Generation Rider Sigurd, drives Gaim away from the Hekija Inves before destroying the Inves and reveals himself as Sid. Kouta confronts Sid for killing a human being just before he is restrained and captured by Kurokage Troopers. Cast * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange **Baron: ***Banana **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy **Duke: ***Lemon Energy **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy **Marika: ***Peach Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy Arms **Duke: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 45, . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, LS-10 Suika, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane *This episode answers the question of what had happened to Yuya. *Final appearance of Ryoji Hase outside of the alternate universe seen in Episode 37 of the series and the Summer Movie, Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!. *In this episode, Mitsuzane learns that most of the Elementary Inves are all test animals (white mouse) that were given premature Lockseeds as a result. *When Mitsuzane is searching for the record subjects made by Ryoma, he finds the case number 1006 which is in the case file 167. 1006 refers to the October 6th, the date of the first episode of Gaim aired. **Most of Ryoma's subject records are organized by date, but incorrectly have "Subject No." written next to a record number, making most of the records is more like subject numbers. *This episode has the most Riders debuting with a total of three. **This is also the only time we see the four New Generation Riders, even though off-screen, transform together. DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Gaim and Baron, Tag of Friendship!, The Secret of Helheim's Fruits, The Man Who Developed the Belts and The New Arms! Jimber Lemon is Born!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08894-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 4, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 04.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「ヘルヘイムの果実の秘密」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「ヘルヘイムの果実の秘密」 References Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:Rider Death Episode